The One Year Of Swellview High School
The One Year Of Swellview High School is the first episode of Season 7 of Henry Danger Evolution. Plot One year has passed since the events in Season 6 with the Thundermans and now a year later everyone is in school doing their usual stuff. Summary In Baghdad Iraq in a giant metal Fortress the Evil Ninja Troopers ready themselves for the arrival of a special guest who can help them. The guest arrives in a helicopter as he is escorted by Doom Gang troopers and Foot Soldiers. The arrive in the meeting room with Garmadon, Shredder, Slade, Willy Mackley, Terry Silver, Hun, Master Chen, Red Skull, Shang Tsung and Grigori Rasputin with the Homunculus. Father sits in his seat looking at the guests as they reveal themselves as...Henry's parents Henry's parents soon came in and they were told about what has happened with Henry and the others. Later that day at Swellview high school everyone was doing normal things again when suddenly Henry got a call from from his parents and they wanted him to come home. Soon the Fortress was still at large of being built The Shredder now wanting his revenge on Henry and Ray after what they had did to him in the previous year and he decided to get revenge on them by planning an attack so big that no one can dodge or stop. Soon later that day at the man cave Henry Ray and the Turtles were just doing nothing when all of a sudden The Shredder called Ray and the others to telling them about the Fortress was still at large and it was gonna be powerful and he tells them that they can't stop him this time as he fading from the screen HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA laughed Shredder. Meanwhile Henry and Ray had to stop Shredder by destroying the Fortress that he had made, soon Henry and Ray changed into their suits and were already to go to fight Shredder once again, Soon Henry and Ray went up the tubes and went away to Shredders place UP THE TUBE they screamed as they left. Meanwhile Shredder was already to send his Fortress to Swellview and soon Henry and Ray showed up and confronted him again. Shredder told them that the fortress will destroy everything and anything in its path and soon it started to happen and Henry and Ray didn't really have to do anything because Shredder's plans were not that threatening since he had the same plan over and over again so they just blew up the fort like they just didn't care at all. Which made the Shredder very mad and he soon announced his revenge but was throwing away by Ray and Henry as he screamed I WILL BE BACK CAPTAIN MAN AND KID DANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he screamed as he was gone. Soon everything was normal again and everyone went back to doing their usual stuff and soon the Shredder didn't return and Henry and Ray and the Turtles along with Jasper and Charlotte were happy once again. Trivia * This episode is the only episode that shows Swellview high school for a picture. * This episode marks the return of Henry's parents. * This marks the last appearance of the Shredder in this series.